


Reasons to Live

by AManaketeDisguised



Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, S-Support (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: After all they've been through, Kiran and Eir have an agreement-they need each other, not only as friends, but as reasons to live through the war.
Relationships: Eir/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573384
Kudos: 6





	1. C-Support

**C-Support**

Eir: Hello, Kiran.

Kiran: Hello, Eir. What do you need?

Eir: I have a question.

Kiran: What is it?

Eir: How do you feel in the face of death, to be barely missed by demise?

And how do you cope with fallen Heroes?

Just something that will resurrect with a Light's Blessing, or really something you care about?

I knew Micaiah was about to resurrect after that turn, but seeing her get striked down by Rokkr made me shed tears. 

Kiran:...

Eir: I will leave it up to you.


	2. B-Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some thinking, Kiran returns the question.

**B-Support**

Kiran: Eir?

Eir: Do you have the answer to my question?

Kiran: Yes. I think that each life is important and even though they will be resurrected, they had to endure much pain.

Eir: Heh...that reminds me of how my mother treated me.

Kiran: Your real mother...or Hel?

Eir: Hel. As a child, I was blessed with the dragon of life. Back then, I could live hundreds of lives, even thousands. But now, I am nothing more than a weak mortal.

Kiran:...

Eir: To gain power, she killed me. Every. Single. Day. She did this to gain power from my deaths. Every day, she would kill me, then I would resurrect again, repeating the process, until I had only one life

left. The pain was unbearable and I was on the brink of despair.

Kiran: I guess the Heroes experience this too whenever they fall in battles.

Eir: They do. I ask of you, Kiran...what do you think are reasons to live for them?

Kiran:...

Eir:...


End file.
